I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting policy control and charging (PCC) functions in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A user equipment (UE) may communicate with a wireless network in order to exchange data with a remote entity (e.g., another UE). The UE may exchange packets of data with the remote entities, and these packets may be routed through various network entities in the wireless network. The packets may be processed differently by the network entities depending on whether or not the UE is using a mobility protocol such as Mobile Internet Protocol (MIP) to support roaming. It may be desirable to properly support PCC functions regardless of whether or not a mobility protocol is used by the UE.